the_obsydian_corporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylar Praxis
Category:Player Characters Category:Geology Employee Information Background Skylar Praxis was born on the Sveklar homeworld Cadia in the capitol city of Bayside Beach. A grey and white mako with bright green eyes and ever changing hair color, she was born to bureaucrats placed highly in the government structure and grew up under strict conditions and received the finest of education in the world's premier education organizations. The strict upbringing came at odds with her adolescence at the age of 1 (7 standard years) and Skylar quickly developed a rebellious streak and broke with her parent's planned path for her, deciding instead to become a scientist, and much to her family's horror, a rock scientist: geology became her focus and she enrolled on a land college to learn all about the geological processes. This discipline focus ended up resonating with the young mako girl and she finished her undergraduate courses in 3 standard years and progressed into advanced graduate studies, earning her doctorates in Sedimentology and Stratigraphy by the age of 2 (14 standard years) as well as several degrees in stellar engineering and and expertise in mining methodology. Almost immediately after graduation, Doctor Praxis took a job with Raayathon Syndicate as a Stellar Exploitation Engineer and left Cadia for good. Physical Information Skylar is a member of the Mako race of sveklar. This race is known for it's intelligence and grasp of a situation. Mako are very dense bodied, but normally very lithe and their physical appearance has more than once left a bruiser down for the count when they thought picking on a thin, solo mako was a good idea. Skylar is slightly short for one of her race standing at 180cm tall and easily weighing in around 100kg. Her hair color is ever changing depending on long term mood and psychological feelings, but most normally is teal in color and and kept at maximum length, just above her shoulders. She is white and gray bodied and enjoys keeping piercings on her dorsal fin and ears as well as being fond of decorating her tail with bangles. Skylar is an intelligent Mako, typical of her race, but her carefree attitude has lead many to consider her an airhead or a ditz. Often enough she'll surprise those unfamiliar with her by coming up with a quick and snappy idea to conclude a situation. She is eternally happy but can be shocked into fear, bouncing quickly back to helpful and excitable. Current and Past Assignments Current Assignment After her recent posting with Raayathon, Skylar was looking for work when she interviewed, via stranded mining fleet for a geologists position with Obsydian Corp. Upon being accepted, she activated her fleet's distress signal and departed with the first responding ship, to arrive for her posting. After some initial testing, she has been settled at her new posting and received an office at Geology 7D as a Junior Geologist. Past Assignment Interesting Tidbits Her bite has a force of 500 pounds and her organic graphite coated teeth can pierce through tungsten graphene nanite materials. Inventory Personal Mining Drill and a crate full of old mining and prospecting gear Raayathon issued Excursion Suit Re-engineered copycat Excursion Suit with Obsydian Corporation marking Category:Sveklar Category:Female